Son of Netune and Jupiter
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: My little version of the Heroes of Olympus series. Basically Percy going to Camp Jupiter with a different reputation and godly parent. This will continue with a sequel until the Blood of Olympus, where I will make an alternate ending. This will be more of a Percy and Reyna thing but I might change that. Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

Son of Neptune Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick reminder to vote on the poll if you want to see this story updated quickly.**

**-Peter**

POV: Percy

I didn't want to believe this. I had woken up at the wolf house and I was trained by Lupa herself. I had heard many things about the Romans, mostly bad. But I didn't texpect them to require so much discipline. Gods, Travis and Stoll would never fit in here. I grinned and Lupa glared at me.

" Why are you smiling boy?" She snapped

" Nothing that deems important enough for you to heard, my lady." I bowed

" If it is distracting you then it is important, tell me." She commaned.

"My lady I was just thinking about some of my friends fromt he greeks." I responded

"Ahh, well don't let me catch you doing that again." I bowed and she left with her pack following her loyally.

"You are lucky Perseus Jackson." I turned and the queen of the gods, Hera, was standing next to me. "I thought I told you never to mention the greeks infront of a Roman. I bowed

"I am sorry my queen but I forgot." I did remember but I simply didn't care. Why should I not speak about my friends and family? They meant everything to me, they were my rock and roll in my life.

Speaking of the greeks. Annabeth. I sighed. Only a few more months and then I would be reunited with her. Of all the things that could have bothered me the only thing that did was that I was seperated from Annabeth.

"Remember Perseus, Reyna is preator and it is important for you to make a good impression on her and the Romans, if you don't then we are all doomed." I nodded

"Lady Hera, why did you choose me? Out of all the demi-gods in the world, why would you choose me after all that I said to you?"

"I chose you because you stood up to me like no demi-god has done before. You have a heart of gold and I like you better than any other demi-god in history." She admited.

"My lady are you saying that you actually like a demi-god?" I acted shocked

"Yes, I do like demi-god. If you dare rub it in my face then I will make sure you will not survive the war to come." She promised

"I would not dare tease you my queen." I bowed and she smiled

"Anyways I think my plan is going fine right now. All I need you to do is choose which god or goddess you want to be your godly parent at the camp." She paused thoughtfully. "I know, you would not tease me for I can end your life with a simple word" She disappeared in a wisp of smoke

"Thank you for saying bye." I muttered and I heard her distantly laugh.

"Your welcome." It was only a whisper but I heard it.

"Perseus!" It was Lupa and she seemed to be angry.

"My lady?" I questioned

"Perseus, did I just see the queen of the gods next to you joking around?"

"Yes" It sounded like a question

"I have never seen her so happy. You are a good influence for her." Lupa commented before she left again with her pack following. "Well are you coming? The Romans are ready for you."

"The Romans are okay with a Greek?"

"Of course not, we are going to surprise them. But we are going to say that you are a son of one of the Olympians."

"Which god would you like to be your patron?" She asked

"I thought that you were going to pretend a god was my parent. What is wrong with Poseidon?"

"Poseidon?" She seemed confused

" I meant Neptune."

"Oh, Neptune is not as respected here at Camp Jupiter. If we want you to be well respected you need to have another god as your "pretend" parent. Now I ask you. Which god or goddess do you want?" She was annoyed now

" Can I have Jupiter or Hera?" I asked

"I am not sure about Jupiter." She didn't seem sure

"What is wrong with Jupiter?"

"There is nothing wrong with Jupiter. We only need to gain his approval, if you are going to pretend to be his child." She frowned. A flash of lightning followed by thunder suddenly erupted and Jupiter appeared.

"Perseus Jackson" He thundered

"Yes?" I bowed low to the King of the gods.

"Why do you want me to be your patron god?"

"Your lordship, I wish for you to be my patron god because you are all powerful and I believe that you are way better than any other god." I started to sweet talk the King of the gods.

"I see, I do like you Perseus. You are very honor bound as a Roman and I need your word that you will not tarnish my name at Camp Jupiter."

"I promise my lord. I swear on the River Styx that I will not purposely tarnish the King of the gods, while I am at Camp Jupiter or anywere else." I swore and he nodded

"Then, I, Jupiter." He shifted into his Roman form "Agree to be Perseus Jackson's patron god. He will recieve the power of a normal child of Jupiter and I will personally adopt him into my family." I was not expecting to be adopted into his family but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Thank you for accepting me into your family, my Lord." I bowed low and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not to stress or pressure you but the weight of the world seems to be again on your shoulders." He added and lightning hit him and he disappeared.

"Yeah, of course that won't stress me out." I muttered and Lupa re-entered

"The Rmans are ready for you." She announced and I walked towards the Camp. The entire time I was thinking about my family at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was more or less the father since he was the only authority figure in our lives other than Mr. D, Travis and Stoll were the trouble makers, Annabeth the wise girl, and myself the reckless hero that jumps into anything without thinking about it.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts by a sword being pressed into my throat.

"Who goes there?" A burly Asian boy pressed it harder. I looked him up and down. He seemed like a son of Mars but I couldn't be sure. I didn't see any symbol on his arms which meant that he was unclaimed.

"Perseus Jackson" I announced

"Move, boy. Let the Hero of Olympus through if you don't mind." Lupa lost her patience and shoved the Asian kid away. I threw him an apologetic glace.

"Sorry" I mouthed at him and he nodded, his eyes wide.

"Romans!" Lupa yelled and the entire camp fell silent at Lupa's voice. "This is Perseus Jackson, son of Jupiter." She announced. The camp fell deathly silent, every Roman turned towards us in shock.


End file.
